


Time

by berrywrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywrites/pseuds/berrywrites
Summary: It has been quite a while since Rey and Kylo have talked. Perhaps it’s about time.(sorry if this isn’t accurate, i can’t really remember much of the series prior to 2015)





	Time

     Alone. Rey was completely alone as she sat in her quarters, enjoying a moment of silence and away from all of the nonesense of the days prior. She could hear the hustle and bustle of the ship, boots hitting the floor and unintelligible voices in the halls. Other than that, she was enjoying a little alone time. Her hand reaches for a roll of guaze, wrapping it around her upper arm and securing it tightly. Her hair flows over her shoulder as she stands, heading to the bathroom of the quarters as she grabs a hair tie. One bun, and halfway through another. Until she gets that feeling. That feeling in her soul, deep down inside as she is slowly pulled away from her task, staring at herself in the mirror. And now, someone else behind her is staring as well. Rey says nothing as the ominous figure stands behind her, and she continues with her hair. The silence is broken, and she jolts slightly.

     “We need to talk,” says the brooding voice, close behind her, echoing. She whips around and suddenly there is nothing but white. They’re force bonding. She swore to herself she wouldn’t let this happen, wouldn’t let him get into her mind again. But every time she did. And every time she tried to reason with this impossible boy of a man.

     “Don’t we always?” Rey retorts, eyebrows arching as he stands with no emotion, with no expression. But she can feel his inner turmoil. 

     “I’m serious this time, Rey,” He says, and she realizes he’s not wearing his typical black outfit. It’s something more casual, but not by much. Maybe sleepwear. But sleepwear looked much more comfortable than whatever he had going on. As her mind thought about sleep, her eyes wandered over his face. Dark circles were snuggled close under his eyes, finding a home there.

     “How long has it been since you’ve slept?” Rey asks.

     “That doesn’t matter. Rey, I need-“

     “It does matter. If you’re tired, you’re weak, and people like Snoke can take control of you again. Don’t you want to feel better?” She asks. Kylo stands in silence for a few moments. The mention of Snoke makes him tense. Rey won’t admit her real reason of asking was because she cared.

     “Two days. Now can we get to my question?” Kylo asked, obviously agitated.

     “If after we’re done with this, you’ll get some sleep,” Rey asks, her eyes serious and dark.

     “I- fine. What I needed to-“ He cuts himself off, turning around as silence looms in the air for a solid minute. “Hux. Not right now,” Kylo says quietly. And then after that, he’s gone, and Rey is thrown back into reality. She sighs, running her hands over her face, and looking to the doorway, expecting to see him there. She wants to see him again. Rey doesn’t know why, or why it would matter since he’s so damn stubborn, but she wanted to. As Rey was staring at the doorway, she realizes someone was standing there. 

     “You were talking to him, weren’t you?”

     “Finn, this isn’t any of your business,” Rey mutters, looking away from her close friend. Finn cared about her more than anyone, she knew, although Rose was creeping in at a close second. She was happy for Finn, finding someone that was good for him. 

     “It is completely my business, Rey,” Finn almost snaps at her.

     “Can you leave? Please?” She asks quietly.

     “Fine. But just know that no matter how many times you try, he isn’t going to get better,” Finn mutters as he leaves.

     And Rey knows that he’s right. But that doesn’t mean that she won’t try.


End file.
